Sarda
Sarda is a Ta-Matoran and a resident of [[The Pit|"The Pit"]]. Biography ''Quest To Become A Legend Sarda originally lived on the Isle of Vuata Maca in the Western Islands. He was best friends with Nikila and Idris, and later Lesovikk. Some time after, Turaga Fremya went mad and shipped the entire Matoran population to Karzahni, including Sarda and Idris. In his realm, the Maker Karzahni rebuilt Sarda into a weaker form, giving him a weapon as compensation, and later sent him to the Southern Continent. When the Great Cataclysm struck, it sent the portion of land where Sarda lived to the surface of Aqua Magna, a long way south of Mata Nui. Mahri Nui Years after that, the Matoran built another village and named it Mahri Nui, but it broke off and sank into the dark waters of "''The Pit". There, Sarda was exposed to the mutagen in the water long enough to be reverted to his original form, before Karzahni rebuilt him. Sarda, along with Defilak, Gar, and Idris, was part of an underwater expedition to the depths of "The Pit" in a submarine, only to be captured by the Barraki. He was thrown into a school of Takea sharks by Pridak, and was saved by Toa Vuata Maca Lesovikk, whom he recognized and began speaking with. During a fight with Karzahni, Sarda was given a horrific vision by Karzahni and exposed to the mutagenic waters of "The Pit", due to his air bubble running out, turning him into a water-breather. Later, he and Lesovikk found Idris, who was also mutated in the same way, and let her join the group. As the three of them were about to attack Karzahni, there was a brief but furious battle between a Maxilos and Karzahni, resulting in the latter having his mind torn to shreds. Pulling themselves away from the sight, the trio chose to follow Karzahni and capture him. Using an abandoned weapons cache, they planned to make a device that would trap him. But as they were planning their attack outside a sea cave Karzahni had taken refuge in, Lesovikk became trapped in a vision sent by the now insane tyrant. The two Matoran finished rigging the makeshift trap and lured Karzahni out of hiding. Lesovikk, finally breaking free of the vision, saved the Matoran, as Karzahni sprung the trap. After Lesovikk modified a breathing device to allow the wearer to breath water on land. Sarda insisted that Idris to take it and tell the Matoran about Lesovikk, meanwhile the Ta-Matoran wanted a new adventure. He told the Toa he would go with him, as he felt the Toa could use a friend. Lesovikk agreed, and both swam away into the ocean. Since then, the two of them have begun hunting escaped Pit prisoners. After a brief confrontation with Hydraxon, they allied with the jailer, and continued their work. They later left "The Pit" to help the Order of Mata Nui in their war with the Brotherhood of Makuta. Following the Battle of Bara Magna, in which the Great Spirit Robot was critically damaged, Sarda evacuated from the Matoran Universe for Spherus Magna and was cured of the Pit Mutagen's effects by the Ignika, becoming amphibious. Abilities & Traits Due to his exposure to the waters of the Pit after his air bubble ran out, Sarda became a water-breather. After Mata Nui's use of the Ignika, Sarda regained the ability to breathe air, in addition to water, and his mutations were reversed. Sarda is known for his courage, as demonstrated when he and Idris set up the trap for Karzahni. He also proved his nobility when he gave Idris the sole device that allowed a water-breather to move about on land. Tools Sarda has a claw and a variation of the Electro-Blade, which gives off a powerful electrical burst, but it didn't often work because of the mutagen in the waters. Quotes Trivia Sarda is Greg Farshtey's favorite Matoran of 2007. Appearances *''Quest To Become A Legend'' *''BIONICLE Legends 6: City of the Lost'' (First Appearance) *''Dreams of Destruction'' *''BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) Category:Matoran Category:Ta-Matoran Category:Huna Wearers